Chocolate
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Me dolería mucho que algo así sucediera, estos pensamientos me hacen daño. No quiere verte alejada de mis brazos, no quiero que otros besen tus labios. Saki x Nodoka Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

Muchos sabrán el rumbo que tiene la historia de Saki, pero comencemos con una simple historia donde el Mahjong es algo aparte. Concentrémonos en la vida normal de estas protagonistas; en sus emociones, en sus sentimientos, en sus pensamientos.

Era un día como cualquier otro para aquella chica, Miyanaga Saki era su nombre. Lejos estaba ella de ser alguien extraordinario, no destacaba ni mucho menos sobresalía. Saki no era una chica popular en el instituto como otras estudiantes, no como Haramura Nodoka. Pero la popularidad es algo a lo que Saki nunca le prestó atención, ni aun teniendo como mejor amiga, a la más popular del colegio.

Ella era feliz a su manera, y aún más cuando compartía con Nodoka. Y como aquella amistad parecía con el tiempo haberse fortalecido, Saki se sentía orgullosa de ello. Pero más que orgullo, más que admiración por su amiga, más que la alegría de compartir con ella… había florecido en Saki, un sentimiento aún desconocido para ella.

Durante algunos meses, se había desarrollado aquel sentimiento de forma desapercibida. Aquellos sueños y pensamientos donde solo Nodoka era su única compañía, aquellos sonrojos sin aparente causa cuando tomadas de las manos… cruzaban la mirada acompañada con las más lindas de las sonrisas.

Pero aquel día… había algo flotando en el aire. Una sensación extraña fue lo que surgió del pecho de Saki, sin tener idea a que se refería.

Saki estaba bastante desconcertada, ella nunca había o no le presto mucha importancia a esa fecha del calendario. No hubiera podido explicar si se lo preguntaban el motivo por el cual muchas chicas se sonrojaban o porque los hombres parecían ansiosos como niños por alguna clase de juguetes.

Sabía que se celebraba, pero no tenía idea de cómo llevar aquella situación. Es fácil comprender que, durante gran parte de su niñez y adolescencia, Saki le gustaba estar sumergida en su propio mundo. Ya sea usando solo su imaginación explorando cada rincón de sus pensamientos, o con la ayuda de un buen libro, cosa que más le gustaba, Saki siempre de desconectaba del mundo cuando no estaba compartiendo con sus amigos.

Quería no prestar suficiente atención, tanto escándalo solo por unos chocolates era simplemente ridículo. Pero no era el chocolate en si la causa de tal ajetreo, si no el significada que este tiene en aquella fecha.

Saki recorrió el pasillo en silencio, se sentía rara al ser la única en su salón que no demostraba emociones por el día de san Valentín. Salir de la escuela lejos donde solo sus pensamientos y un buen libro sea su compañía, parecía una buena idea. Disfrutaría al máximo la hora de descanso hasta la siguiente clase, donde seguramente ya habría pasado el ajetreo y podría entrar en el edificio con total tranquilidad.

Por los corredores se encontró con su buen amigo y compañero de clase Suga Kyotaro. Este parecía algo deprimido, y no mostraba aquella energía característica del chico. Saki tuvo curiosidad por el chico y se acercó a él y le habló

"Kyo-chan…" acerco su mano al hombro del chico y lo sacudió ligeramente para llamar la atención

"Saki" Kyotaro miraba por una ventana en el corredor hacia ninguna parte

"¿te sientes bien?"

"Sakiiii…." El chico se giró rápidamente y abrazo a su amiga

"¿Qué te sucede?" Saki trato de apartarlo ya que se estaba sintiendo incomoda

"dime que tu si me duras un chocolate"

"¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? Nunca te he dado un chocolate"

"ah, si… es cierto… mi vida es un fracaso"

"no entiendo por qué te pones así"

"¡eso es!" dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta de Saki "seguramente la súper hermosa Fukuji-san está ahora en camino y me pedirá que acepte sus sentimientos como unos deliciosos chocolates caseros… hehe" al chico le gustaba fantasear, ya sea imaginándose a cualquier chica caer ante sus pies, o incluso imaginar a su propio harem

"no creo que eso… sea posible"

Estaba bastante segura que a Fukuji Mihoko no era del tipo de chica que le gustaba perder su tiempo en seguir aquella tradición extranjera. Aunque Mihoko fuera una de las más hermosas del colegio, y que tenga a muchos hombres que literalmente babean por compartir un segundo de su vida al lado de la chica, Mihoko no parecía estar interesada en ningún chico.

"¡¿Qué!?... no, claro que es posible, ella declarará su amor y entonces abrirá su ojo derecho"

"¿Qué tiene que ver su ojo derecho?"

"aquel que sea digno será capaz de lograr que Fukuji-san deje ver sus hermosos ojos"

Era extraño aquel pensamiento, Saki sabía bien que Mihoko no permitía a nadie ver su ojo derecho. Mihoko siempre lo mantenía en la oscuridad, nadie sabía cuál era el color de su ojo derecho por la heterocromía que ella había desarrollado.

"bueno tal vez puedas preguntarle, ella viene hacia nosotros"

"¡¿Qué!?" Kyotaro vio a la chica acercarse, rápidamente le dio la espalda para arreglar su postura disimuladamente

"hola Miyanaga-san"

"Fukuji-san hola"

"este…" Mihoko quería saludar también a Kyotaro, pero este estaba de espaldas y parecía sumergido en sus propios asuntos "Miyanaga-san, estoy buscando a Ueno-san ¿la has visto?"

"debe estar en el consejo estudiantil"

"muchas gracias" la chica de cabello de oro hizo una reverencia, con un adorable sonrojo se fue por los pasillos hacia el paradero de Hisa

Saki se había percatado de un paquetito decorado que bien seguro sostenía Mihoko entre sus manos, se preguntó si era aquellos por lo que muchos hombres matarían aquel día, pero conocía lo suficiente a la chica como para saber enamorada de un chico Mihoko no podía estar.

Saki decidió retomar su idea principal, se despidió de su amigo, pero este ni cuenta se dio. Sintió pera por el pobre diablo que ni se había enterado que la chica de sus fantasías ya no estaba, y cuando se enterase seguramente caería en su depresión.

"luego te comprare un chocolate Kyo-chan"

Llego hasta aquel árbol donde le gustaba pasar el rato, abrió aquel libro y se dispuso a leer. Pero había algo rondando su cabeza que no la dejo concentrarse. Había una sensación extraña que pulsaba dentro de su corazón. Mihoko parecía haberlo agravado, y era cierto aquel pensamiento.

si Mihoko no estaba enamorada de ningún chico ¿para quién serán esos chocolates?

Estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. Por un lado, tenía bien claro que aquel día también se le podía regalar chocolate a los amigos, pero aquel chocolate no parecía uno de esos. Y si Saki no conocía realmente a Mihoko, eso quería decir que tampoco conocía bien al resto de sus amigas.

"¿debe tener un amor secreto?"

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar la mente y volver a su lectura, pero… Un repentino pensamiento hizo que Saki se sobresaltara. De un salto ella se puso de pie con la mano en su pecho, mientras aquellos juegos de pensamientos le hacían temblar su corazón.

"Nodoka… ¿también tendrá… un amor secreto?"

 **Bueno, esto será todo por el momento, cual quier cosita me la dejan en los comentarios. Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

El día no parecía tener fin, bajo su perspectiva los minutos transcurrían cada vez con menor velocidad. Era difícil creer en aquello que ella misma se imaginó, y ese pensamiento le molestaría al menos que haga algo al respecto.

Saki sintió la necesidad de averiguar hasta que punto llegaría a ser verdad lo que imaginaba, no obstante sintió miedo de descubrir algo que no debía. Pero la curiosidad era fuerte, así que ella cerro su aquel libro que no había podido leer y regreso al edifico de la escuela.

"Saki-chan" a lo lejos oyó una vocecita que le llamaba y una chica bajita como niña hacia ella corriendo se acercaba

"Yuuki..." dijo Saki deteniendo su andar para espera a su amiga

"te estaba buscando" la chica se detuvo de golpe frente a ella, se sostuvo el estomago un momento a recuperar el aliento.

"¿a mi?" Saki ladeo la cabeza en desconcierto, no era familiar la sensación

"¡si! Quisiera que me acompañaras a la pastelería" se rasco atrás de la cabeza sonriendo inocente por su propuesta

Saki dudo un momento, se supone que debía ir a buscar a Nodoka, pero ella no era el tipo que abandona a un amigo "bueno"

"¡djey! Necesito tu ayuda, quiero que me compres unos chocolates" caminaron una al lado de la otra

"este… ¿porque?" era raro oírla hablar a la pequeña sobre chocolates y no tacos ya que es la comida favorita de Yuuki

"bueno… yo no soy del tipo de chica que anda a la moda" es algo que Saki daba por echo, pero no explica los motivos principales para que alguien como Yuuki compre chocolates

"¿entonces?"

"¡es eso! Tengo una reputación que mantener. Lo siento mucho, pero se lo había pedido a Nodo-chan pero dijo que tenia otros planes"

"¿tenia planes?" Saki pregunto creyendo no haber escuchado bien, pues aquella idea sobre un romance secreto volvió a su mente con mayor fuerza

"si, ahora que lo pienso… cuando le mencione sobre los chocolates, se mostró algo nerviosa"

"¿nerviosa?"

"debe estar planeando algo, seguro y ya tiene listo un delicioso chocolate casero para ese alguien especial" dijo Yuuki codeando a Saki, pero aquellas palabras siguieron resonando cual eco dentro de la cabeza de la chica de corto cabello

"especial..."

fue como si sobre ella cayera un gran peso, imaginación, tal vez. Sin duda una presión se formo en su pecho, el cual toco para sentirlo con su mano derecha temblorosa. Yuuki se percato de estos raros movimientos, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"ya casi llegamos" dijo Yuuki

"si..." susurro en respuesta Saki

Encontrar alivio de sus pensamientos es lo que ella necesitaba, despejar la mente y poner clara todas sus ideas. ¿a que venia todo eso?, es sentimiento amargo y desagradable que en su pecho se alojaba, ¿era por Nodoka? ¿por temor a que encuentre la felicidad en los brazos de un chico?. No sabría decirlo, no entendía el por que. Saki no entendía aquel sentimiento, aquellas sensación en su pecho.

"listo… ya puedo darle chocolates a Kyo-chan"

Saki compro los chocolates de Yuuki y juntas regresaron a la escuela. Aunque Saki parecía mas ida de lo normal motivo por el cual Yuuki se pregunto si algo tenia que ver cierta chica de pechos grandes.

"no sabia que eran para Kyo-chan" dijo Saki

"bueno… creí que seria bueno darle un presente este día, él a hecho tantas cosas por mi… se lo merece" dijo Yuuki con una sonrisa

"son de agradecimiento ¿verdad?" solo por preguntar, pero Saki sabia que Yuuki tenia sentimiento hacia su amigo

"algo así… por cierto ¿a quien le has dado ya su chocolate Saki-chan" Yuuki quería alejar el tema, a ella no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos

"que… bueno… no se si sea lo mejor" dijo Saki mirando hacia el piso

"¿por que?" insistió Yuuki ya que saber no le hacia daño, ademas de que le preocupaba el estado de animo que trataba de ocultar Saki

"no conozco a ningún chico aparte de Kyo-chan" dijo Saki sintiéndose acorralada por aquella pregunta

"que me dices de Nodoka" Yuuki quería tocar el tema, pero al hacerlo no provoco mas que inconformidad y que cierto dolor golpeara el pecho de Saki

"pero… pero ella es una chica" Yuuki pensó la posibilidad de que tal vez Saki paso gran parte de su vida bajo una roca

"y eso que, es el día del amor y la amistad, no siempre tiene que ser un chico el que reciba algo de ti. Ademas, los muy infelices son tan tacaños que nunca nos dan nada en white day (día blanco)"

"¿puedo darle un presente a una chica?" Era posible ganar en aquel juego con algún presente, pero Saki estaba pensando demasiado y eso hacia que hablara de más

"si hablas de presentes, entonces estamos en otro nivel ¿acaso te gusta una chica?" Saki se sonrojo al escuchar aquella pregunta la cual no era fácil responder, Yuuki no hizo la pregunta correcta, o no quiso hacerla por temor a que Saki disidiera escapar

"no no no no digo..." rápidamente intento dar una escusa denegatoria pero Yuuki no le importa el asunto. Ya tenia en mente la imagen de aquella que hace sonrojar a Saki. Saki fue como un libro abierto en ese aspecto.

"entiendo, no tiene nada de malo… ademas por si no te has dado cuenta aun, en esta escuela hay muchas chicas que gustan de otras chicas, es algo normal"

"normal"

"si, por ejemplo… este…" Yuuki pensó por un momento, y es que conocía a tantas que no sabia por donde escoger "¿sabes de que color es el ojo derecho de Fukuji-san?"

"si, es azul, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver"

"¿tu lo has visto?"

"no, me lo dijo la presiden..." Saki se detuvo un momento a pensar las cosa "espera… ella nunca a mostrado su ojo a nadie… entonces..." Saki recordó su encuentro con la chica de cabello rubio de hace unos minutos, y como ella actuaba de forma nerviosa y un poco emoción

"es un cuento interesante verdad… aquel o aquella que sea digno de ella..."

"ellas… están juntas"

"ahí lo tienes, así que no debes preocuparte"

Las chicas llegaron al instituto justo cuando la campana marco el final del receso. Saki se despidió de Yuuki y volvió a su propio salón donde solo se sentó en su puesto y desvió su vista hacia la ventana. Mas que ver hacia afuera, Saki miro su reflejo sobre el cristal para perderse en su mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando la campana de la escuela dio su talan avisando que las tres de la tarde habían llegado, Saki suspirando no le quedaba otra que recoger sus cosas y, solo por ese día, podría decidir si irse a su casa o quedarse en el club. Esa decisión la había tomado la presidenta Hisa sorprendiendo un poco a Saki ya que no imaginaba que la presidenta se tomara esas libertades solo porque era el día de san Valentín.

Volviendo sus pensamientos sobre aquel día la chica maldijo por su insistencia de recordarse a sí misma, o en este caso, recordar a su amiga la pelirrosa que desde su plática con Yuuki descubrió ciertos sentimientos que no imaginaba que tenía guardado dentro de su pecho.

Volviendo a sus sentidos comunes y sobre aquel día especial que le dio más de una vez una punzada dolorosa en su corazón, Saki trató o se permitió alejarse de todo aquello que le recordara los dichosos chocolates, no estaba en contra de dicha fecha, ya que mayormente su sufrimiento se reducía a Nodoka su mejor amiga de cabello rosa.

"¿Ahora qué haré?" se dijo viendo a su salón que ya estaba desierto, había pensado demasiado que el tiempo se fue volando

Desierto era casi toda la escuela, ya imaginaba que las parejas no querrían perder su tiempo entre esos muros. Había tanto que hacer con ese amor especial que casi no bastaba todo un día para celebrar.

Saki agarro su bolso y fue a dar una vuelta por ahí casi sin encontrar a nadie, por los pacillos vacíos risitas tímidas se escuchaban provenientes de algunas aulas cerradas. Saki no pudo imaginar otra cosa y aquello le estaba incomodando, su escuela se había vuelto en su contra.

Hablando de eso Saki pensó en la repentina desaparición de su amiga Nodoka, y pensar que tal vez estaría en ese preciso momento tomada de brazos con su novio, o algo peor… besándose, por un lado daba gracias de que Nodoka estuviera desaparecida y no podía ver su felicidad pero por otro lado al no saber de ella le dolía y mucho.

¿Quién le podría dar información sobre su amiga? Tal vez no deba buscar demasiado pues sus amigas tendrán algo que decir, aunque tampoco se había topado con Mako, pero la que le interesa no era otra que la presidenta del consejo. Hisa seguramente y tenía conocimiento sobre el paradero de Nodoka e incluso podrían estar juntas en ese momento, cosa que Saki ya estaba deseando con el alma.

Saber dónde buscar a la presidenta del consejo era sencillo y ese lugar o lugares serian el salón del consejo y el propio club de mahjong. Pero como Hisa había cancelado las actividades del club entonces eso solo dejaba una opción.

Estando justo delante de la puerta del salón Saki se contuvo de tocar, curiosa pues escucho unas voces que venían dentro del lugar. Estaba demás pensar que tal vez se estuviera llevando una reunión los integrantes del consejo ese preciso momento, y no estaría bien que Saki interrumpiese sin un motivo que lo amerite.

Sin embargo Saki no pudo ignorar aquellas vocecitas que más que parecer serias estaban llenas de risitas y tonos tímidos. Así fue que curiosa dejando a un lado su objetivo principal, pegó la oreja en la puerta y escuchó con atención

"sigo pensando que no es buena idea" aquella voz le pertenecía a Mihoko, Saki la reconoció casi de inmediato

"tranquila, ya me ocupe de todo y tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos" esa era Hisa, Saki no podía estar confundida

"pero es que…" Saki notaba el tono de voz de Mihoko algo tembloso como nervioso

"no te sientes segura a mi lado" dijo Hisa

"no quiero decir eso… no podría estar más a gusto entre tus brazos" aquí la mente de Saki empezó a trabajar planteándose miles de escenarios diferentes donde Mihoko y Hisa eran protagonistas

"entonces cual es el problema" habló Hisa un poco más bajo que la anterior vez

"es mi primera vez… soy inexperta y temo que te pueda lastimar" la mente de Saki se detuvo en una solo imagen, ahí donde Hisa y Mihoko yacían juntas en una cama completamente desnudas. Para Saki la conversación se estaba volviendo inimaginable, aunque su rostro enrojecido decía una cosa diferente

"tranquila… yo te guiare, además nada de lo que me hagas me molestara"

"pero…" dijo Mihoko

"no te preocupes, se sentirá bien ya lo veras… ahora pon tu mano así…"

"¿de esta forma?" preguntó Mihoko

"jijiji espera no aprietes tanto, me haces cosquillas"

Saki no se daba cuenta pero su acción de espiar aquella conversación le estaba costando caro al seguro de la puerta, y es que en su afán de escuchar mejor estaba recargando su peso en la puerta. Ya no soportaría mucho más y el mismo seguro que ya no soportaba el peso de Saki y que pronto colapsaría por la presión.

"si así… un poco más abajo Mihoko"

"es vergonzoso"

"te ves linda así," dijo Hisa "ahora voy a poner…"

Pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y una Saki cayó al piso, rápidamente se colocó de pie y se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

"lo siento yo no vi nada no vi nada"

Hisa y Mihoko la miraron con curiosidad sin dejar de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Hisa reprodujo una canción en su celular y guio a Mihoko como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso confundió un poco a Saki pues creía que había interrumpido algo importante, de ser cierto o no, a Hisa no pareció importarle mucho.

"puedes descubrirte los ojos Saki" le dijo Hisa sosteniendo a una roja Mihoko mientras la guiaba al ritmo lento de la melodía "seguramente escuchaste nuestra conversación y la malinterpretaste"

Saki se descubrió procurando no ver demasiado pero eso no fue necesario, suspiro de alivio y rápidamente la vergüenza se asomo a su rostro. Hisa sonrió divertida pues había estado pensando demasiado las cosas. Dentro del salón del consejo estaba la pareja y lo que hacían era algo tan simple como bailar, o en este caso, Hisa le enseñaba a Mihoko a bailar, quien sabe por que.

"que mente sucia la tuya Saki" dijo Hisa burlándose de la chica

"esa no es su intención Hisa" dijo Mihoko en defensa de la chica

"yo lo siento mucho" dijo Saki haciendo una reverencia

"ok te perdono" dijo Hisa girando a Mihoko con una mano y atrapándola por atrás rodeándola con los brazos para luego volverla a girar y que volviera a la posición anterior frente a frente "por cierto Saki"

"si"

"Nodoka te espera en el club"

Su solo nombre provoco que su corazón palpitara apresurado, sin saber los motivos algo dentro de ella se alegro de que al menos Nodoka la necesite aunque aún no sabe para qué.

"auch" dijo Hisa quejándose de un repentino dolor en los dedos de los pies

"oh lo siento mucho Hisa ¿te lastime?" se disculpaba Mihoko por haber pisado los pies de Hisa

"no mucho, pero sabes que eso merece un beso"

Mihoko se sonrojo pero sin dar la oportunidad de acobardarse tiró de Hisa y la besó como ella quería, Hisa la atrajo más a su cuerpo sintiendo más amor y fuego que llenaba sus sentidos y hace latir su corazón. Mientras tanto Saki quedó con la boca abierta viendo a la pareja compartir esa muestra de afecto tan íntima, hasta que Hisa se dio cuenta de que las miraban.

"este Saki… por favor no hagas esperar a Nodoka" en verdad Hisa quería un poco de privacidad

"eh… sí sí gracias hasta luego"

Saki dejo atrás a la pareja sola con sus asuntos que al parecer iban más allá de una simple amistad, aquello le alegraba y emocionaba ya no tendría alguna duda sobre los sentimientos que pueden florecer entre las chicas.

Mientras iba caminando su corazón pareció que se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, la emoción y el miedo la atrapaban rodeándola con cadenas que le estaban cortando el aire. Es solo un sentimiento de intranquilidad plena por la nombrada Nodoka, por salir del ese bache en el que ese día la metió.

¿Pero que quería que pasara en realidad?, ¿que deseaba encontrar en la sala del club?

A Nodoka claro está, pero aparte ¿su corazón estaría preparado para la verdad? Y ¿Cuál verdad seria esa?

"¿Nodoka-chan?" llamó suavemente del otro lado de la puerta

"Saki"

Saki abrió despacio entrando de igual manera en la sala como si eso le ayudara a apaciguar su corazón, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron su corazón no dejó de latir gustoso. ¿Algo había cambiado para Saki? Ante ella Nodoka parecía más hermosa que el ayer esperando a que ella decidiese avanzar hacia estar juntas otra vez.

"Nodoka-chan… Hisa dijo que querías verme" eso no fue lo que Hisa dijo, pero Nodoka le dio crédito

"¿sabes que día es hoy?" le preguntó adelantándose a sus pasos posesionando sus manos tras de sí, ya que parecía que nunca llegaría a su lado.

Claro que lo sabía estaba de más recordárselo si pasó todas las horas de colegio pensando en ese día y pensando en su amiga, aquella que tenía en frente y que deseaba desde que descubrió que sus sentimientos van más allá de una simple amistad.

"yo…" Saki no veía oportunidad, su mente así se lo decía "yo te apoyaré, sé que es una etapa en nuestras vidas y que sin importar tu decisión puedes contar conmigo" dijo sin pensarlo muy bien

Nodoka inclino su cabeza forzando una sonrisa pues no entendía "¿Qué tratas de decirme?"

"fe felicidades" solo dijo y sus ojos se cristalizaron "felicidades, ustedes serán muy felices, él será muy afortunado por tenerte"

"¿de que estas hablando?" dijo preocupada por las repentinas lágrimas de la chica "yo solo quería compartir contigo este día" dijo presentándole una caja roja en forma de corazón atada con una listón azul

Saki tomo entre sus manos aquella linda caja y antes de abrirla miro a Nodoka, sonriéndole le dedico su más tierna expresión y se movió hacia ella para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Nodoka tomo sus manos junto con la caja y la guio para que la abra, sin siquiera verla luego llevó un trocito de chocolate a los labios de Saki y deslizo delicadamente.

"es dulce" dijo Saki sonrojada por lo atrevida de Nodoka

"es como tú" dijo Nodoka

"me gusta mucho" Saki miró la caja tomando un trozo de chocolate en forma de corazón "pero yo… no tengo nada para ti" dijo mirando el chocolate

"a mí no me gusta mucho el chocolate" dijo Nodoka tomando la mano de Saki "y por eso te prefiero a ti"

Saki despacio deslizo el chocolate en su boca, seguidamente Nodoka la rodeo con sus brazos y se acercó a centímetros de sus labios. Susurro un par de palabras y juntó sus labios con los achocolatados de Saki, llevando a la chica al borde del colapso con un dulce beso apasionado.

"me gustas Nodoka-chan, me gustas mucho" dijo Saki suspirando en medio del beso

"tú también me gustas mucho"

Para Saki quien creía que ese día terminaría mal, se convenció de que sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga fueron más que lo antes dicho. Saki ya no dudaba de sus sentimientos y estaba más convencida con cada beso que sus ojos brillan enamorados por Nodoka. Ahí en el salón del club despejaba sus inseguridades y abrazaba su emocionante destino, un camino que le esperaba ser recorrido siempre tomando la mano de Nodoka.

Mientras Hisa sonreía al otro lado de la puerta espiando a la pareja, se le ocurrió hacer la misma jugada que Saki pero antes de que fuera más lejos Mihoko la arrastró lejos y la presionó contra la pared más cercana.

"¿sabías que ellas terminarían así verdad?" dijo Mihoko manteniendo una mirada dura sobre Hisa

"algo, lo presentía" dijo Hisa rodeando a su novia en un fuerte abrazo "ahora tenemos con quien hablar sobre esas cosas"

"me alegro por ellas"

Hisa acaricio a su novia dejando lo anterior para después miró a ambos lados por los pacillos desiertos, sonrió y acorralo a su novia entre sus brazos para darle un beso fugas cargado de sentimientos.

"te amo Mihoko"


End file.
